


The Act of Pretending

by kingiwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will go up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingiwaizumi/pseuds/kingiwaizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi knitted his eyebrows. "...Won't it be weird, though?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"<i>Pretend dating</i>."</p><p>"Oh," Hanamaki smirked, suddenly caressing Iwaizumi's cheek, "don't worry, Iwaizumi. I promise to take <i>perfect</i> care of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request by an anon:  
> "you said you're requests and I adore your iwa-chan so I'm asking for an oiiwa fic where oikawa finally decide to confess iwa-chan, he gets a hot boyfriend? (but it's not like it seems) a little angst won't hurt but pls don't my heart suffer."
> 
> and well, it may not be what you expected, but I hope it's good enough? Basically the 'hot boyfriend' will be Hanamaki (hope he meets your expectations lmao) and he's only pretending to be Iwaizumi's boyfriend so Oikawa can finally fess up and confess! Unfortunately, Hanamaki does fall for Iwaizumi along the way, which brings up angst, and well, there will be more angst in this than I originally planned and I'm so sorry! This fic is just me being mean to poor Hanamaki and Oikawa (and Iwaizumi, too.) but I hope you enjoy! Oh and, there will be smut along the way, so don't let the rating fool you ;) (ohoho boy, a lot of it, too)

"Oikawa is totally in love with you."

Iwaizumi's head whipped to Hanamaki with wide eyes, his cheeks burning up at the sudden comment.

"That's not true," he automatically denied.

"And you're in love with him," Hanamaki continued, ignoring Iwaizumi's protest.

Those words don't fail to make Iwaizumi a stuttering mess. "W-What?! Where are you getting these crazy ideas?!"

Hanamaki sucked on his straw obnoxiously, the juice box crumpling up as it's emptied of its contents. He looked at the wall in front of him with a bored expression. "Please, you guys are so obvious."

Iwaizumi stared down as he twiddled with his fingers. Hanamaki wasn't wrong, he _had_ fallen for his best friend, but he refused to believe that Oikawa reciprocated his feelings. It was just not possible.

Iwaizumi bit his lip. "You don't think it's weird..?"

Hanamaki stopped sucking on his straw and glanced over to Iwaizumi. "Hm?"

Iwaizumi returned Hanamaki's glance, his eyebrows slightly furrowing. "That I'm in love with Oikawa."

Hanamaki stared at Iwaizumi with a surprised expression before smirking, "My, my, so Iwaizumi is finally confessing?"

"You're the one who said it was obvious!" Iwaizumi retorted.

Hanamaki laughed, "And obvious it is! So what're you doing confessing to me? You should be confessing to your true love."

Iwaizumi faltered at that. "I-I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can," Hanamaki responded nonchalantly.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. "It's not that easy."

Hanamaki tapped his chin with his fingertips, contemplating for a moment. "Ah, I see."

Iwaizumi relaxed, his gaze softening and no longer scowling.

"You don't want to confess to him because you don't think he loves you, right?" Hanamaki asked.

Iwaizumi paused before nodding. "Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, Hanamaki stood up, tossing his empty juice box to the side and carefully approaching Iwaizumi. He stopped in front of him, leaning down, their faces level and only centimeters away. "I have an idea."

Iwaizumi blushed at the proximity of their faces. "What?"

"I'll be your boyfriend."

Iwaizumi stared at Hanamaki blankly. "Huh? What? ... _Eh?!_ " 

Finally processing what Hanamaki had said, Iwaizumi reflexively grabbed Hanamaki's face and pushed him away, his ears burning. "What are you even saying?!"

Hanamaki grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist in retaliation, pulling him up until he was standing, their noses almost touching. Iwaizumi's breath hitched in surprise.

"Hey, hey, listen to me before beating me up," Hanamaki protested.

Iwaizumi swallowed, glancing down in embarrassment, his bottom lip slightly pouting. "Sorry..."

Hanamaki found his stare lingering too long on Iwaizumi's mouth before shaking his head and letting go of his wrist, his blush matching Iwaizumi's. "A-Ah, no, I'm the one who suddenly threw that at you."

They stood their awkwardly before Hanamaki finally continued, "What I meant was that I'll be your fake boyfriend, if that makes sense?"

Iwaizumi stared at Hanamaki with question in his eyes. "How will that help anything?"

"You see," Hanamaki began, moving to stand next to Iwaizumi and slinging a shoulder over him, "we can pretend to be dating, right? And then Oikawa will notice that you're into guys _and_ he'll get jealous. That way he will eventually give in and confess to you! Then we can 'break up' and you guys can finally be together!"

Iwaizumi looked disappointedly at Hanamaki, who was currently holding his fist to his chest, a look of pride on his face.

"That's probably _the worst_ idea I've ever heard," Iwaizumi immediately shut down, earning a dramatic gasp from Hanamaki.

"And I assume _you_ have a better idea?" Hanamaki squinted at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi snorted, " _Yeah_ , how about I _don't_ confess to him because he doesn't see me that way."

Hanamaki threw up his hands in exasperation. "You have to do _something_."

Iwaizumi knitted his eyebrows. "...Won't it be weird, though?"

"What?"

" _Pretend dating_."

"Oh," Hanamaki smirked, suddenly caressing Iwaizumi's cheek, "don't worry, Iwaizumi. I promise to take _perfect_ care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and stay along with me in this very crazy journey! I will try to update as frequently as I can as well as "Close Your Eyes", so bare with me :) also, it's Iwaizumi's birthday, so happy birthday to my favorite angry ace!! ;u;
> 
> Make sure to check me out on tumblr! (requests are still open!):  
> http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Iwaizumi found himself _rehearsing_ in front of his mirror, which wasn't helping much. He spent maybe fifteen minutes trying to figure out how he should approach Hanamaki differently to get the point across or how he should act around him from now on and all it did was make him more nervous than he originally was.

"Yo, Hanamaki. _No_ , too buddy-buddy," Iwaizumi sighed.

"Makki! How are you?" Iwaizumi flashed his reflection a smile before frowning. "That's too _Oikawa_."

_What was he supposed to call Hanamaki by?_

Iwaizumi groaned as he brought a hand to his face. A fake relationship was definitely not easy, much less for him because he had never even had a proper relationship.

Giving up on talking to himself in the mirror, Iwaizumi finished getting ready and headed out the door. As he walked to school, he grew more and more nervous with each step. How was this even going to work out?

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the gym door, his thoughts having distracted him. He could feel his hand become sweaty as he placed it on the handle, taking a deep breath before pulling the door open. He was met by the stares of a few of his teammates, but someone particular was missing.

Hanamaki.

 _Great_ , maybe he was backing out on the plan and Iwaizumi spent those fifteen minutes in front of his mirror for nothing. Then again, maybe it was for the best, after all, such a plan couldn't possibly end well.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "'Morning." 

He flinched at how forced his voice came out. Luckily, his teammate's didn't seem to acknowledge it as they said their fair share of greetings before continuing to prepare for morning practice.

"Iwa-chan! Stop being so sluggish and come hit some passes with me," Oikawa called from the other side of the gym, a teasing smile on his face.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Coming," he responded and began to head over, only to be stopped by an arm draping itself around his shoulder. Oikawa stared in confusion as Iwaizumi's eyes widened in surprise.

Hanamaki finally showed up.

"Sorry, Oikawa, but I think he'll have to pass you up today," Hanamaki smirked as he lowered his arm to Iwaizumi's waist and pulled him closer, "Hajime is gonna do passes with me."

Oikawa's mouth dropped open. " _Hajime?_ "

Hanamaki nodded, placing a gentle kiss on top of Iwaizumi's head and beginning to tug him away. Iwaizumi couldn't help the blush rising in his cheeks and reaching his ears. _Hajime_ , huh? He actually felt a small smile tug at his lips at the thought. Oikawa continued to watch in shock as well as other teammates as they seemed to take notice of the situation going on.

"Okay, Makki~ you can stop messing with Iwa-chan now!" Oikawa pointed a finger at Hanamaki, something indescribable in his eyes.

"Messing with him?" Hanamaki repeated, feigning an innocent look. "I only do that in the bedroom. Right, Hajime?"

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both choked on air.

"S-Stop being so blunt, Hiro," Iwaizumi stuttered, the nickname slipping from his lips subconsciously. Hanamaki seemed to have caught the nickname, his eyes slightly widening before they closed in a big smile.

"H-Hiro?!" Someone coughed in the background in surprise.

"Sorry, Hajime. _I'll leave the teasing for the bedroom, then,_ " Hanamaki whispered the last part low in Iwaizumi's ear, but purposely loud enough for Oikawa to catch.

Iwaizumi turned completely red at the comment, pushing Hanamaki away in embarrassment. "I-Idiot!"

Hanamaki only laughed. "So cute."

"Hold up," Matsukawa intervened, finally arriving at the scene, "can someone explain to me what's going on between you two?"

"Makki is harassing Iwa-chan!" Oikawa accused as he stuck his tongue out at Hanamaki.

"Is that true, Iwai-"

" _We're dating_!"

Everyone went silent as they stared at Iwaizumi's sudden outburst. His eyes were screwed shut, his face burning more than before. He then slowly opened them in shock as he realized what he just blurted out.

"U-Uh, I-"

"It's completely true," Hanamaki interrupted as he grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and interlaced their fingers.

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow as he placed his hands on his hips. "Since when?"

"Yesterday," Iwaizumi responded, his voice becoming more level as he regained his composure.

The team immediately burst into chatter.

"Wow, they really are dating."

"Congrats!"

"I didn't see this coming."

"Now that I think about it, maybe it was all that arm wrestling."

"Oh! So, an excuse to hold hands?"

"Ehhh, someone as cool as Iwaizumi-san? I'm jealous."

Iwaizumi laughed and scratched the back of his neck nervously as all the attention was showered onto them. Hanamaki squeezed his hand in reassurance, and for once, Iwaizumi felt relaxed as he slightly leaned against Hanamaki.

"Alright, alright. Everyone back to practice!" Oikawa ordered, his expression full of irritation.

Everyone mumbled as they headed back to practice. Once everyone dispersed, Hanamaki pulled Iwaizumi away, taking him to the supply room. As the door closed, Iwaizumi looked at Hanamaki in confusion.

Hanamaki started with a grin, "You did great. We totally sold it."

Iwaizumi stared down at the hand that was still in Hanamaki's. "Hey... Will this really work?"

"Are you kidding? Did you not see Oikawa? He was livid!" Hanamaki assured.

They both turned to the door as two muffled voices came near.

"I think they went in here."

"The supply room? Suspicious."

"That's perverted, Kunimi!"

"I didn't even say anything perverted, Kindaichi."

"O-Oh. W-Well, let's just get them, Oikawa-senpai sent us."

The door handle was heard as Iwaizumi turned back to Hanamaki in panic. He didn't even get a moment to blink as he was suddenly slammed against the wall, a few things falling off the shelf next to them.

"What-" Iwaizumi gasped out in shock, but was soon cut off by something firm and warm on his lips. His eyes widened in realization.

_Hanamaki was kissing him._

Iwaizumi's hands flew up to Hanamaki's biceps, gripping tightly and attempting to push him away in shock, but the grip on his waist was so firm it prevented him from doing so. Hanamaki's fingers lightly dug into his hips, earning a surprised moan from Iwaizumi. Hanamaki took it as a chance to deepen the kiss as he slipped his tongue in. The kiss was hot and messy, but Iwaizumi actually felt himself melt into it, his eyes slipping shut and involuntary noises spilling from his mouth. The hands that were once pushing Hanamaki away actually pulled him closer as Hanamaki smirked into the kiss.

"Ah! I-I'm s-sorry! We didn't know, we didn't expect-!"

Hanamaki pulled his head back, much to Iwaizumi's displeasure, a trail of spit connecting their lips as they breathed heavily. After a few seconds, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi both turned to see Kindaichi and Kunimi standing side-by-side at the door. Kindaichi was stiff with his hands clenched at his sides, his face sporting a deep blush. Kunimi was much more calm and collected, his face inexpressive almost, save for the small dust of pink on his cheeks which gave him away.

"Yo," Hanamaki greeted them normally, as if he wasn't just making out with their vice captain.

"U-Um! Oikawa-senpai was the one who sent us! We didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Kindaichi continued in a rush.

Iwaizumi turned bright red, redder than Kindaichi even, at being caught in such a compromising position. He looked down to see he was still gripping Hanamaki's biceps while Hanamaki was still clinging onto his waist.

"We're gonna leave now," Kunimi cleared his throat as he pushed Kindaichi out the door, "I don't know how long you guys'll be, but don't take your time, Oikawa-san wants you guys back at practice."

And with that, the door shut behind the first years. Iwaizumi shoved Hanamaki away, his face burning.

"W-What was that for?!" Iwaizumi asked with a glare.

Hanamaki only shrugged. "Just playing the part."

"You didn't have to go all out like that so suddenly!" Iwaizumi protested.

Hanamaki slammed his hand on the wall next to Iwaizumi's head as he loomed over him, earning a startled sound. " _I don't know_ , you sure didn't seem like you were complaining."

Hanamaki smirked as Iwaizumi opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, unsure of what to say. Hanamaki walked away, laughing. "Come on, let's get back to practice, _Hajime_."

Iwaizumi was left there standing with his back against the wall, recollecting his thoughts. His mouth was still tingling, and he bit his lip in frustration.

_This was definitely a bad idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, we just got some action going on!! The rating is just getting closer to going up ;) well, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I'm actually really enjoying writing this so I would like to thank the anon again for the lovely request!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! Or even just send a message, I'd love to make new friends!:
> 
> http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I'm back! Sorry for the late updates guys, I've been busy lately! But I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~hey, the rating went up! *wink*~~

Iwaizumi had to admit, it was the longest day of his life. Sometimes things even felt as though they were happening in slow motion. Or maybe it was just because Iwaizumi had experienced so much embarrassment throughout the day that it was too much for his brain to handle. With all the stiff handholding and incoherent stuttering, there was no denying it, Iwaizumi was _bad_ at dating.

Or at least, _fake dating_.

And he needed to fix it, no matter what it took. If not, the plan would fall to complete shambles. Which was why it finally led Hanamaki to ask the following:

"Hey, why don't you spend the night at my house?"

Iwaizumi zipped up his gym bag and looked up at Hanamaki. "Huh, why?"

"Practice," Hanamaki answered; short and sweet.

Iwaizumi tilted his head in confusion. "Practice? What is there to practice?"

Hanamaki stared at Iwaizumi quizzically as if he couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

Iwaizumi didn't fail to notice the look. "What?"

" _What is there to practice_ ," Hanamaki repeated in disbelief, crossing his arms and grabbing his chin as he continued thoughtfully, "hmm, _I don't know_. Maybe we can touch up on your display of affection, 'Mr. _I Almost Fell Down The Stairs Because My Boyfriend Decided To Hold My Hand And I Freaked Out For No Reason_.' Sound like a good idea? I don't wanna be the cause of your death, though I am flattered that I do have that effect on you."

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth in annoyance, his face burning up at being reminded of the incident. "Gee, _I'm sorry_ , maybe this whole _fake dating_ thing isn't cut out for me. Also, that nickname was unnecessarily long."

"That's why I'm telling you to come over! We can practice whatever we need to and help you adjust. Now are you coming or not?" Hanamaki asked, holding the door open for Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi let out a long sigh and threw his bag over his shoulder as he walked out. "Fine."

"That's the spirit," Hanamaki grinned, following Iwaizumi out, "do we need to stop by your house to get your stuff?"

Iwaizumi shook his head. "Normally, I go home with Oikawa and stay the night there, but today he had to leave early to visit some family, I guess," he explained, his voice somewhat distant.

Hanamaki caught the sad tone in Iwaizumi's voice, immediately throwing his arm around him in an attempt to cheer him up. "Don't worry, we can do whatever we want at my house! I have the place to myself for awhile."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Hanamaki, but responded only with a snort. Not long after, they reached Hanamaki's house. They removed their shoes as they entered, and Iwaizumi gave a small bow. "Pardon the intrusion."

Hanamaki waved Iwaizumi's formalities off. "No need to be so polite here."

"It's a nice place," Iwaizumi remarked.

"Is it?" Hanamaki asked, setting down his stuff.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi nodded before shoving his hands in his pockets, "so..?"

Hanamaki gestured Iwaizumi over to table in the dining room. "Sit."

Iwaizumi looked at Hanamaki questioningly, but still obeyed, situating himself in the chair across from him. Then Hanamaki placed his elbow on the table, playfully wiggling his fingers as he smirked at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi didn't seem to get the indication as he stared at Hanamaki's hand blankly, his own hands still placed on his lap. "What?"

Hanamaki sighed, " _Arm wrestling_ , Iwaizumi."

"Oh," Iwaizumi said in realization before placing his elbow on the table and mimicking Hanamaki's smirk, "yeah, I can definitely do that. Ready to get your ass beat?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling lucky," Hanamaki said with confidence as he grabbed Iwaizumi's hand.

"Okay. 3...2...1... Go!" Hanamaki counted down before they began.

Their muscles flexed as they pushed with all their might. Their hands stayed upright for a moment, both shaking as they struggled to overpower the other, before the angle started to tilt in Iwaizumi's favor. Hanamaki gritted his teeth as Iwaizumi smirked, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Minutes later, Hanamaki's arm gave in as his arm hit the table with a loud _thud_ , much to his dismay. Iwaizumi immediately cheered in victory.

"Again," Hanamaki insisted, cutting Iwaizumi's celebration short.

Iwaizumi gave Hanamaki a puzzled look. "Already?"

Hanamaki nodded, his face determined. Iwaizumi decided not to question further as he returned to his ready position. His arm was up, waiting, but his hand remained empty, much to his confusion.

"Hanamaki?"

Hanamaki's eyes held an indescribable look before he responded, "Right."

The next thing he does catches Iwaizumi off-guard. Rather than going in immediately and getting a sturdy hold on Iwaizumi's hand, his hand approaches Iwaizumi's slowly. His fingertips softly graze Iwaizumi's, exploring his hand a bit before interlacing their fingers. The movement was gentle, tender even, and it leaves Iwaizumi confused, a pink tint on his face. That's when Hanamaki does it. He pulls Iwaizumi's hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss on it.

Iwaizumi's breath hitches, not yet accustomed to the affectionate gestures. He's quick to jerk back, immediately standing up and knocking over his chair in surprise. What he didn't mean to do was drag Hanamaki along with him, and he realizes too late that he's still holding his hand as Hanamaki topples forward. He flinches at the loud sound as Hanamaki's face meets the wooden table.

"Ow," Hanamaki says, letting go of Iwaizumi's hand as he grabs his face in pain, "what was that for? I just held your hand, it's not that different from arm wrestling."

"I-It's very different," Iwaizumi spluttered, "and you didn't _only_ hold my hand!"

"I was trying to help you get used to that kind of stuff," Hanamaki said as he removed his hand from his face, only to reveal that his nose was bleeding.

Iwaizumi immediately felt guilty. "Shit, sorry about that."

Hanamaki waved him off. "Don't worry about that. I'm gonna get some tissues, be right back."

Pinching his nose, Hanamaki left for the bathroom, leaving Iwaizumi standing there in shame. When he's finally back, Iwaizumi had moved to the middle of the living room. He seemed fidgety, his eyes downcast as he twiddled with his fingers nervously.

"Are you okay?" Hanamaki asked, watching him carefully.

"I'm fine," Iwaizumi mumbled.

Hanamaki moves to stand in front of Iwaizumi, making him look up from his hands. They stand there for a moment before Hanamaki takes Iwaizumi's hand into his own. Iwaizumi fights the urge to pull away his hand in embarrassment.

"See? This is called hand holding," Hanamaki says slowly with a teasing smile, squeezing Iwaizumi's hand gently.

Iwaizumi scoffs, "Yeah, I know that."

Hanamaki then raises Iwaizumi's hand to his lips, lingering, but not yet placing a kiss. His lips hover over Iwaizumi's knuckles, his breath slightly tickling Iwaizumi. Hanamaki watches Iwaizumi, examining his reaction before finally placing a light kiss. Iwaizumi blushes, raising the back of his other hand to hide his face as he glanced to the side.

With his free hand, Hanamaki grabs Iwaizumi's chin, turning him so that they're facing each other. "Don't look away."

Iwaizumi's eyebrows knit together, but he manages to maintain eye contact. They stay like that for a moment, with Hanamaki still holding Iwaizumi's hand to his lips. In a way, it was kind of relaxing as they stood there in each other's presence. Tension builds and Hanamaki can't stop himself as he lowers Iwaizumi's hand and slowly leans forward.

His lips capture Iwaizumi's.

Iwaizumi lets out a small noise as he stiffens in surprise. He's unresponsive at first, but Hanamaki's lips actually feel _soft_ and he soon finds himself relaxing and returning the kiss. It's timid at first, their lips gently moving against each other as Hanamaki carefully pulls Iwaizumi closer towards him. Their hands let go of each other, Iwaizumi's moving up to cling onto Hanamaki's shirt while Hanamaki gripped onto Iwaizumi's waist. As Hanamaki's grip on Iwaizumi tightened, the kiss deepened.

"H-Hanamaki..." Iwaizumi gasps into the kiss as his knees hit the armrest of the couch.

They were so into the kiss that they hadn't realized they were moving and soon enough they were toppling over onto the couch, Hanamaki landing in between Iwaizumi's legs. Both of them open their eyes in surprise, matching blushes on their faces. Hanamaki laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck as he pushed himself up with one arm, but his laugh abruptly comes to a stop as he takes a moment to access Iwaizumi underneath him.

His lips were swollen and red from all the kissing, glistening with saliva. His hair slightly unkempt as his eyes shone with what seemed like desire. Not to mention, he was panting softly, his lips parted and waiting to be invaded. Hanamaki couldn't hold back as he was leaning forward yet again, crashing their lips together once more. Iwaizumi freezes at first, a seemingly natural reaction of his, but soon he brings his hands up to tug at Hanamaki's hair and Hanamaki's groaning in approval. Their tongues move against each other and Hanamaki is almost positive he is close to overheating as he hears Iwaizumi let out a small whimper, barely audible, but still there. The timid noises Iwaizumi makes are all there for Hanamaki to hear and for him to hear only. For a moment his brain shuts down as he trails away from Iwaizumi's lips and glides his lips over his jaw. From his jaw to his chin, and from his chin to his neck and collarbone, he leaves kisses that burn Iwaizumi's skin slowly.

Iwaizumi's fingers dig into Hanamaki, sliding from his hair to his back, nails dragging and possibly leaving marks in their wake. His legs instinctively wrap around Hanamaki, pulling him closer. Hanamaki's hands roam under Iwaizumi's shirt, movements up and down his sides that leave Iwaizumi shuddering. Their hips are moving against each other, subconsciously grinding in order to fulfill their sensual needs. It's all very heated and Hanamaki is covering Iwaizumi in possessive marks, all unintentional, but irreversible. Iwaizumi throws his head back, only allowing Hanamaki more access as his lips focus on his neck. He can't function as he feels Iwaizumi writhe underneath him, leaving him wanting to mark and claim him more. It's when he bites down and sucks on Iwaizumi's throat particularly hard that Iwaizumi lets out a loud moan, and it snaps Hanamaki back to his senses. He pulls away immediately and looks down at Iwaizumi, his heart dropping.

_What has he done?_

Iwaizumi looked like a wreck. A beautiful one at that. His shirt was hitched up, exposing his skin. His chest was heaving and glistening with a bit of sweat. His head was turned to the side, his eyes heavy lidded with his neck exposed and completely covered in dark hickeys. The sight was lewd and had Hanamaki's heart beating harsh and fast. It was in no way good and as much as he hated to admit, he wanted to keep going.

But, he _couldn't_.

No, he couldn't do this to his friend. He couldn't let his greed take over like this. This was not what he intended. It wasn't supposed to go this far. And the worst part of it all, he was hard.

 _Not good, not good, not good_...

Iwaizumi's panting, his eyes fluttering open as he finally turns to face Hanamaki with this look that kills Hanamaki and _shit_ , he needs to leave _now_.

"Fuck," Hanamaki curses, "u-uh, I have to go to the bathroom! I-I'll be right back..."

With that, Hanamaki scrambles away, leaving a very confused Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi props himself up on his elbows as Hanamaki leaves, still breathless. Eventually, it all hits him, heat spreading to his cheeks at the thought of what they had just done. He immediately sits up and groans as he sees his painfully hard erection.

 _Definitely not good_.

Hanamaki's in the bathroom, glaring at himself as he tried to gain his composure. His erection refused to go down and he curses to himself as he shamefully reaches down to touch himself.

It had to be quick.

He pulls out his erection and begins to stroke himself. He bites back sounds as he increases his pace, his movements quick and desperate. Thoughts flooded his mind and he almost swears out loud as he realizes that it's all _Iwaizumi_.

Iwaizumi underneath him. Iwaizumi panting harshly. Iwaizumi digging his nails into Hanamaki's back. Iwaizumi wrapping his legs around Hanamaki. Iwaizumi crying out in pleasure. Hanamaki kissing Iwaizumi. Hanamaki touching Iwaizumi. Hanamaki _fucking_ Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki spills into his hand with a low groan. His breathing is fast and shallow as he recovers from his orgasm. Guilt immediately overcomes Hanamaki as he realizes he had just _masturbated_ to the thought of his friend, who was currently waiting for him in the living room.

"Pervert," Hanamaki mutters to himself as he cleans himself up and heads out the door.

When he's back, Iwaizumi is sitting nervously on the couch they had just recently made out on. There's that signature pout on his lips and Hanamaki swears in his head because it drove him crazy. _Since when did Iwaizumi have this effect on him?_

Staring at the blushing boy, Hanamaki takes a deep breath. "Yo."

Iwaizumi jumps at the sound of his voice before turning to Hanamaki. "H-Hey..."

It's silent for a moment, the tension hanging thick in the air.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Hanamaki suggests, deciding to break the awkward silence.

Iwaizumi only shrugs and nods. Hanamaki heads over to his tv and sets up everything. Once everything was in place, he headed to the couch and plopped down at the end. Iwaizumi sat awkwardly at the opposite end, his eyebrows furrowed together as he basically glared at the tv screen.

"Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi turned to see Hanamaki staring at him, his arm raised up expectantly. It took a moment for Iwaizumi to realize what Hanamaki was suggesting, yet he didn't make an effort to move when he did.

Hanamaki sighed, "You're supposed to adjust to this stuff, it's the only way we can sell this whole _pretend dating_ thing."

Iwaizumi paused in thought before finally agreeing. Slowly, he inched his way towards Hanamaki, cautiously settling down next to him. Hanamaki grabbed Iwaizumi's waist, pulling him closer as Iwaizumi uncharacteristically squeaked in surprise. Eventually, Iwaizumi relaxes into the touch, his head leaning against Hanamaki's shoulder as he brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest. It makes Hanamaki smile.

They sit like that for the whole movie, Hanamaki's thumb subconsciously rubbing circles into Iwaizumi's side. Before they know it, they're slowly dozing off, Iwaizumi being the first to fall asleep. Hanamaki followed soon after as he watched Iwaizumi's peaceful sleeping face, the sight lulling him into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is so awkward, someone pls help him. Also, Hanamaki's feelings (both emotional ~~and sexual~~ ) are awakening, oh no. (prepare for angst)
> 
> _I had to end this with hanaiwa cuddles, so sorry guys. Hanaiwa cuddles are good for the heart._
> 
> my tumblr: http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another update! First of all, I want to say thank you for all the kind comments and positive feedback! Reading your words really encourages me to write more :D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Hanamaki opened his eyes slowly with a yawn as the sun slowly began to fill the room. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light before feeling the weight of something on his chest. Confused, he glanced down to find Iwaizumi and he has to stop himself from making an incoherent noise because the sight is just too cute. Iwaizumi was on top of him, still sleeping, peaceful and undisturbed. His hands clutched onto Hanamaki's shirt with his head resting on Hanamaki's chest, his legs on either side of Hanamaki. Hanamaki realized that his arms were actually wrapped around Iwaizumi, holding him snuggly against his body. A blush crept to Hanamaki's face as he couldn't help but think the position was comfortable, although one may think it was rather intimate.

Seeing Iwaizumi like this was a different experience for Hanamaki. He looked so innocent and vulnerable, his usual serious expression was soft and relaxed. Hanamaki couldn't help but wonder if someone else had ever seen Iwaizumi like this and he mentally slaps himself as he selfishly thinks about how he wants to be the only one to see Iwaizumi like this. He can't stop himself as he raises a hand slowly to Iwaizumi's face, gently brushing a hair from his eyes. Iwaizumi reacts to the touch, making Hanamaki quickly pull his hand away, biting down on it in order to stop himself from making a sound. He stays frozen like that, watching as Iwaizumi scrunches his nose, and shit, _he shouldn't look so cute to Hanamaki_. Iwaizumi rustles around a bit before laying still, remaining sound asleep.

Hanamaki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved that Iwaizumi hadn't woken up yet. Staring down at the peaceful Iwaizumi, he allows himself to place a tender kiss on his head, something he would never dare let anyone find out about. He lays there for awhile, with Iwaizumi still on top of him before deciding it was time to get ready for school. Reluctantly, he shook Iwaizumi gently.

"Hey, Iwaizumi..." Hanamaki said quietly, not wanting to be too loud.

"Mmph," Iwaizumi mumbled cutely, moving a bit, but not yet waking up.

"Iwaizumi, time to get up," Hanamaki continued, coaxing Iwaizumi out of his sleep and gently stroking a hand through his hair.

Slowly, but surely, Iwaizumi began to stir awake. He remained where he was, his eyes blinking sleepily up at Hanamaki. He eventually sat up, his movements sluggish and slow, as he rubbed his eyes with a long yawn. As he lowered his arms, he stared down at Hanamaki with drowsy eyes, seemingly still processing his surroundings.

Iwaizumi's not a morning person, Hanamaki could already tell, but it was impossible not to find it so adorable. Iwaizumi blinked a few more times before his eyes widened, a blush on his face.

Hanamaki smirked at Iwaizumi's expense. "Morning."

Iwaizumi scrambled off of Hanamaki in a frenzy, glancing away in embarrassment. "Shit, sorry about that."

"It's all good. It was cute," Hanamaki says before he could stop himself, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth.

Iwaizumi's blush deepened at the comment. "Shut up, stop making fun of me."

Hanamaki removed his hand from his mouth in relief. He was glad that Iwaizumi didn't think of his comment as sincere, not wanting to weird him out. Standing up, Hanamaki stretched with a yawn.

"We should probably get ready for morning practice," Hanamaki pointed out as he looked at the time on his phone. It read 6:00 a.m.

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, standing up as well. His stomach growled loudly, much to his embarrassment. Hanamaki raised an eyebrow as Iwaizumi scrunched his eyes shut, his blush reaching his ears.

"You hungry?" Hanamaki asked the obvious, unsuccessfully holding back a laugh.

"Yeah..." Iwaizumi muttered.

"You can just say so," Hanamaki said as he headed to the kitchen, "come on, I'll make breakfast."

Iwaizumi followed Hanamaki, sitting down on a stool near the counter. "You can cook?"

Hanamaki nodded, opening his fridge. "My secret talent."

Iwaizumi looked impressed as he watched Hanamaki scurry through the kitchen. Not long after, a plate of eggs and pancakes were placed in front of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's mouth watered at the sight.

"Thank you for the meal," Iwaizumi said politely before digging in, his eyes shining at the taste.

"It's delicious." Iwaizumi remarked.

Hanamaki smiled as he joined Iwaizumi, eating his fair share of the food. Once they finished, they headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. They left the house around 6:30, deciding to jog to practice. Arriving just in time, they stopped to catch their breaths at the door, being met with Matsukawa not long after.

"Yo," Matsukawa greeted, walking past them and opening the door.

"Yo." Hanamaki threw his hand up in greeting.

Iwaizumi nodded his head. "Mornin'."

They walked in after Matsukawa, joining the others for practice. Kindaichi was quick to approach Iwaizumi.

"Oh, Iwaizumi-san! I was wondering if maybe you could..." Kindaichi trailed off, dropping the ball in his hand in shock.

Iwaizumi looked at the first year in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"A-Ah, it's nothing!" Kindaichi immediately fumbled to pick up the ball, his face flustered as he darted back to Kunimi.

Iwaizumi turned to look at Hanamaki with confusion, but stopped in his tracks as he saw the other's eyes widening in realization, his face turning red.

"Hanamaki..?" Iwaizumi stared at him anxiously, his voice cautious.

Hanamaki laughed nervously as he raised a hand to the back of his neck, his eyes glancing away and unable to make eye contact with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi swallowed, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This could not be good. His speculations were confirmed when Matsukawa decided to join them, a smug look on his face.

"So, I see you two had fun last night." Matsukawa raised his eyebrows while he placed his hands on his hips, looking between Hanamaki and Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki was at loss of words, giving Iwaizumi a smile that said ' _oops, my bad_ ' which only confused Iwaizumi further. 

"What are you even talking about—" Iwaizumi cuts himself off as his blood goes cold, realization dawning on his face. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the worst. "Hanamaki... How bad is it?"

Matsukawa is laughing hysterically in the background as Hanamaki actually _sweats_ a bit, clearing his throat. "Um, _uhh_... My bad?"

" _My bad?_ " Iwaizumi repeats in disbelief. "What do you mean– that doesn't even answer my question!"

By now, Matsukawa is reduced to tears of laughter as a few teammates gather in curiosity at the commotion. Iwaizumi immediately raised his shirt in order to cover his neck, rushing to the bathroom. Hanamaki remained where he stood, his face red in embarrassment and frustration.

Iwaizumi stormed away with his head down. Unaware of his surroundings, he suddenly crashes against a taller body, cursing as he topples over, taking down the other person with him. The figure lets out a small ' _oof_ ' as Iwaizumi lands on top of them. Iwaizumi raises himself up on his arms, his face burning up as he realizes just _who_ he ran into, much to his luck.

"Iwa-chan! You have a boyfriend, have you no shame?" Oikawa exclaimed dramatically, a teasing smirk on his face.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. "Shut up, Shittykawa, before I smash your head in."

Oikawa propped himself up on his elbows with a pout as Iwaizumi sat up. With a scoff, Iwaizumi began to get off Oikawa before he was suddenly stopped, letting out a surprised noise as he was pulled down by his shirt back onto Oikawa's lap.

"Wait, Iwa-chan—" Oikawa began.

"W-What're you doing, dumbass?!" Iwaizumi spluttered, his face burning up at their proximity, gripping Oikawa's shirt as he unsuccessfully tried to push him away.

Oikawa sat up with some difficulty, moving his hand from Iwaizumi's shirt to his chin, tilting his head back. One would get the wrong idea if they were to walk in at that moment, thinking that Iwaizumi was straddling Oikawa, the position they were in being rather intimate. Iwaizumi struggled against Oikawa's grip, but to no avail as Oikawa maintained his hold.

"Stop struggling, Iwa-chan. I'm just trying to see something!" Oikawa complained.

Iwaizumi struggled a bit more before finally giving up, knowing he was getting nowhere. He let out a sigh as he relaxed under Oikawa's grip, allowing him to get a better hold of him. Oikawa hummed contentedly as he tilted Iwaizumi's head further back, exposing more of his neck. Iwaizumi's breath hitched as he felt fingertips glide over his sensitive skin.

"Huh..." Oikawa breathed out, tickling Iwaizumi's throat.

"There's quite a few of them," Oikawa remarked.

Oh, _that's what he wanted to see_.

A gasp escaped Iwaizumi's lips as Oikawa's thumb suddenly pressed down onto one of the marks, his grip tightening on Oikawa's shirt. Oikawa raised his eyebrows at Iwaizumi's reaction, experimentally pressing down again as Iwaizumi let out another gasp. Interested by Iwaizumi's reactions, Oikawa continued to press down, moving his thumb in a circular motion. Iwaizumi has a death grip on Oikawa's shirt as he _actually whines_ , the noise small, but still loud enough to be caught by Oikawa's ears. They both freeze at the sound, sporting the same bright blush on their faces.

"Oh," Oikawa swallows, his throat suddenly dry, "I guess I can see why there's so many?" Oikawa attempted to keep his calm, teasing demeanor, but his tinted cheeks automatically gave away his composure.

Iwaizumi is quick to grab Oikawa by the face, pushing him away. Oikawa let out a noise of protest as he was slammed down onto the floor. Iwaizumi was still on top of Oikawa as he gave him a death glare.

Oikawa smiled smugly under Iwaizumi's hand as he glanced up at him. "Are you this kinky with Makki— ow! That hurt, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi only stood up and walked away, ignoring Oikawa's complaints. He was quick to get to the bathroom, his face burning more than ever.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi cursed as he examined his neck in the mirror, looking at all the purple marks that covered his skin.

There were so many of them that he began to wonder, _just how long were they making out?_ His fingers brushed over one of the bigger marks, which was precisely placed in the middle of his throat. He definitely remembered receiving that one, his cheeks heating up at the memory of him so shamelessly moaning at the feeling. He couldn't help it, _it felt nice_. Iwaizumi hadn't expected his neck to be so sensitive. It was surely one of his weaknesses, he noted. His fingers moved over to another spot, where his skin was slightly more red rather than purple. _Where Oikawa had touched him_. 

His skin was still tingling, as if Oikawa's touch burned and imprinted into him. Why did he even do that? Either way, Iwaizumi was completely embarrassed at his own reaction. Again, his neck was sensitive, and as if to make matters worse, it was _Oikawa_ who touched him. Iwaizumi figured it was only natural for him to react like that, but _still_.

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi got back to his senses, turning on the faucet and splashing water a few times on his face. Pressing his palms to his cheeks, he let out a shaky breath as he stared at himself in the mirror. There was no possible way to hide the possessive marks on his neck, so he just had to deal with it. With much reluctance, Iwaizumi headed back to practice.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, what took you so long?" Oikawa asked, although he clearly knew the answer and Iwaizumi just wanted to punch him for that.

"Nothing you need to know, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi dismissed as he began his stretches.

"How stingy," Oikawa commented, walking over to join Iwaizumi, "am I not allowed to worry about my beloved friend?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you care about me _oh so much_."

"I actually _do_ , Iwa-chan," Oikawa says in a suddenly serious tone and Iwaizumi stops stretching in confusion as he glances over to Oikawa, their eyes meeting. An indescribable look flashes through Oikawa's eyes and Iwaizumi's thrown off. He opened his mouth to say something, but was only interrupted.

"Ah, _Hajime_ , there you are!"

Turning, Iwaizumi was met by Hanamaki, who had a rather worried look on his face. Stopping in front of Iwaizumi, Hanamaki scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Look, I'm really sorry about... Well, _you know_. I guess I lack self-control," Hanamaki apologized.

Iwaizumi shook his head. "No, it's fine. It was sorta my fault, too."

"That's enough!" Oikawa interjected, his hands moving up to cover his ears. "I don't want to hear about your scandalous bedroom stories."

"Shut up, dumbass." Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, though his cheeks flared with embarrassment.

"Well, technically, they're not bedroom stories if it happened on the couch..." Hanamaki added thoughtfully, a smirk on his face.

Oikawa choked on air as Iwaizumi was quick to push Hanamaki the other direction. "You're not helping!"

Hanamaki only shrugged as he glanced over his shoulder at Oikawa. "He asked for it."

Oikawa stuck out his tongue at Hanamaki before returning to practice. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi also returned to their designated areas as they resumed practice.

-

Iwaizumi made it through the day with many glances thrown his way, but he just tried to ignore them. The only looks that managed to get to him were the ones from his teachers, making him feel rather ashamed. All Iwaizumi could do was look down and pray that the marks would eventually fade away. At practice it wasn't so bad, save for the coaches who were probably the worst of them all. Side glancing him with these looks that made him want to curl up in a ball and hide, but other than that, practice was fine.

"Oi, Assikawa, are you almost ready or are we going to be here until we die?" Iwaizumi asked as he watched his best friend prepare to leave.

"Very unique, Iwa-chan. Unlike you, I like to look presentable," Oikawa said while standing to pose as emphasis, his hand stroking through his hair.

"We're going to your house, not the Tokyo Spring fashion show." Iwaizumi retorted.

"You're just jealous, Iwa-chan," Oikawa claimed as he finally threw his bag over his shoulder, "besides, don't you have Makki now? Why didn't you just go home with him?"

Iwaizumi falters for a second before responding, "Just because I'm dating someone doesn't mean I'm gonna forget about my best friend. I'm not conceded like you, Shittykawa."

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with an annoyed smile. "How are you able to make something so nice sound so mean?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Let's just go already."

With that, they headed out the door. They walked in silence for awhile, the only sound being their footsteps and soft breathing. As they walked, Iwaizumi sneaked a glance at Oikawa. He noticed that the other seemed to be in deep thought, as if he wanted to say something. He wanted to ask what was on his mind, but thought better of it. Instead, he shoved his hands into his pocket and ducked his head down, staying quiet as he walked.

Oikawa was the first to break the silence. "Iwa-chan..."

"Hm?" Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa, his eyebrows raising at the serious expression he wore.

Oikawa remained facing forward as he walked, silent for a moment before continuing, "Does he make you happy?"

Iwaizumi stops dead in his tracks. "Eh?"

Oikawa stops walking a few steps in front of Iwaizumi, still looking ahead. "Hanamaki... Does he make you happy?"

The lack of Hanamaki's nickname really throws Iwaizumi off.

"O-Oh... Yeah, I guess?" Iwaizumi doesn't mean for it to come out as a question, but it does, and he mentally slaps himself for that.

Oikawa only hums thoughtfully and continues to walk to his house. Iwaizumi remains frozen in his spot for a moment before catching up to Oikawa.

"Why?" Iwaizumi dares himself to ask.

Suddenly, Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi with one of his carefree smiles, his serious expression gone in a second, as if it was all just a mask.

"Oh, nothing, Iwa-chan. I should be asking Makki, really. After all, he's dating a brute like you! Maybe it's for some secret experiment?" Oikawa stopped with a gasp. "Oh my gosh, Makki is an anthropologist! He's probably trying to find information on your type of prehistoric specimen!"

It doesn't take long for Iwaizumi to swing his bag at Oikawa with full force.

-

"Since when did we agree you were going to get my bed?" Oikawa whined as he stood next to his bed, looking down at Iwaizumi who already made himself comfortable.

"Since you decided to make that stupid comment earlier," Iwaizumi responded as he turned to face the wall, "seriously, _prehistoric specimen_? You've reached an all time low, Shittykawa."

"You're not any better!" Oikawa defended himself.

Iwaizumi only let out a tired mumble, already dozing off. Oikawa clicked his tongue in annoyance. In the next moment, he slumped his body over Iwaizumi's, jolting him awake.

"Huh– get off me!" Iwaizumi yelled as he tried to shove Oikawa off.

"Ahhh, comfy~"

"Your fat ass is crushing me, idiot!" Iwaizumi complained, failing to get Oikawa to budge. He literally had his complete deadweight on him.

"Iwa-chan is more cuddly than I thought," Oikawa remarked as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, hugging him close to his body, "Makki is so lucky!"

Iwaizumi struggled underneath Oikawa, only managing to wriggle around until he was face-to-face with him. He immediately regretted doing so, the action becoming a mistake on his part. Oikawa was almost touching noses with him and Iwaizumi could already feel his face burn up at their closeness. _Oh, how we wanted to close the gap between them_.

Oikawa smiles down at him, teeth and all, and it takes Iwaizumi's breath away. Iwaizumi doesn't know what to do, so he does the first thing that comes to mind.

He smashes their foreheads together. _So much for closing the gap between them_.

Oikawa immediately pulls back in pain, holding his head with his hands. "Ow, that really hurt!"

"No shit," Iwaizumi muttered as he rubbed his own forehead, "now get off me."

Oikawa reluctantly listened, but forced Iwaizumi to scoot over. "I'm still sleeping on my bed, so we're sharing."

"Whatever." Iwaizumi turned to face the wall again.

Sleep was hard to come across, but eventually, it overcame him as he listened to the sound of Oikawa's steady breathing, the sound soothing and lulling him into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, both Hanaiwa and Oiiwa moments!! What can I say, I love these two ships so much so I just choose to destroy myself :) hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> my tumblr: http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating :( let’s pretend it hasn’t been almost two years

Iwaizumi woke with a yawn, blinking his eyes awake as he registered his surroundings. His eyes widened, now being fully awake as he realized that somehow during the night, he and Oikawa had managed to become a tangle of limbs. He couldn't see anything, his face pressed against Oikawa's chest. He tried to move his head, but Oikawa's chin held him tightly in place. And to top that, Oikawa was hugging him close to his body. Iwaizumi wriggled in Oikawa's tight grip, but the taller male refused to budge. 

"Oikawa..." 

"Hm..." Oikawa mumbled cutely, still unmoving. 

Iwaizumi couldn't stop the blush on his face. "Oi, wake up." 

"Ten... Minutes..." 

"Shittykawa, I get that you're comfy, but I sorta can't fucking breathe," Iwaizumi said more promptly, his voice slightly muffled from being stuffed into Oikawa's chest. 

Oikawa remained unresponsive. 

Groaning in annoyance, Iwaizumi continued to wriggle in Oikawa's grip. After some struggling, Iwaizumi managed to pull his head back, his breath hitching as he was met with Oikawa's sleeping face. 

No one should be allowed to look so _beautiful_ in their sleep. He looked so peaceful and it hurt Iwaizumi, because he knew how rare of an occasion this was, how much weight Oikawa held on his shoulders. It pulled at his heart because Oikawa didn't know how much he overworked himself and made Iwaizumi worry endlessly about him. _Idiot _.__

__Shaking his head from his thoughts, Iwaizumi continued to struggle, when suddenly, Oikawa let out a low moan, and Iwaizumi found himself freezing altogether. That's when he realized that his knee was poorly placed on Oikawa's crotch, his ears burning at the thought. The sound Oikawa made clearly had an effect on Iwaizumi, and he had to do something before matters worsened and turned awkward. " _Shittykawa!_ " Iwaizumi exclaimed. _ _

__This time, Oikawa was quick to react, immediately jolting awake. "Huh, what?!"_ _

__It's almost comedic watching Oikawa process everything as he was startled awake. Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, a blush still on his face. Oikawa blinked slowly a few times, his eyes moving from Iwaizumi's face down to Iwaizumi's inconveniently placed knee, then back up._ _

__"You have a boyfriend, Iwa-chan."_ _

__Iwaizumi wasn't sure whether Oikawa said those exact words to hide his embarrassment or turn things into his favor, but it still made him fume as he exclaimed, "Are you _serious_ right now?!" _ _

__Oikawa shrugged with a sheepish smile, but didn't make an effort to move. Iwaizumi groaned in annoyance, using all his force to try and push Oikawa off. His plan utterly failed, though, as he accidentally made Oikawa roll off the bed, who in retaliation took him down with him. They toppled onto the floor in one big heap, and somehow ended up in a cliché, compromising position, just like in the movies. Iwaizumi's legs almost wrapped around Oikawa who loomed over him. How lovely._ _

__"You have a boyfriend, Iwa-chan!"_ _

__"Will you stop saying that?!"_ _

__-_ _

__"You guys are late," Matsukawa pointed out as Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked into the gym._ _

__"Blame Oikawa, he sleeps like a log," Iwaizumi said._ _

__"Maybe if Iwa-chan didn't snore so loud, I could actually get sleep and not be so tired!" Oikawa teased._ _

__"I don't snore." _Does he?_ _ _

__"Yes! You shake the whole house with your snores!" Oikawa exaggeratedly threw his hands up in the air._ _

___Definitely not... right?_ _ _

__"Don't worry, Hajime, you don't snore at all," Hanamaki reassured as he suddenly joined them, sliding in behind Iwaizumi and wrapping his arms around him, his chin moving to rest on Iwaizumi's shoulder._ _

__"Please," Oikawa scoffed, "you haven't been around Iwa-chan long enough to know that."_ _

__"Hm? We're dating, though. That means we sleep together a lot," Hanamaki responded matter-of-factly. Then he added with a wink, "In both contexts."_ _

__Iwaizumi turned red. "H-Hiro!"_ _

__"What I'm trying to say is that you're not the one dating Hajime, Oikawa," Hanamaki continued smugly, ignoring Iwaizumi's protests, "I know certain things you don't. Maybe even more."_ _

__Oikawa visibly stiffened, making Hanamaki smirk widely. _Bingo._ _ _

__"Alright, alright. We get it, you both know Iwaizumi in different ways. Some in which we don't want to know," Matsukawa looked pointedly at Hanamaki, "so let's just get back to practice."_ _

__Oikawa shook his head and relaxed. "Whatever."_ _

__Iwaizumi watched in confusion as Oikawa walked away without another word, seemingly annoyed. He shrugged Hanamaki off his shoulders so that he could face him. "Is Oikawa upset?" He asked, quiet enough so that no one could hear them._ _

__Hanamaki nodded. "You like what I did there? I basically told him he's missing out by not dating you and he became livid. How can you still think he doesn't like you?"_ _

__Iwaizumi frowned. "I don't know. He's my best friend, it's only natural to react like that."_ _

__"How can you be so hopeless?" Hanamaki asked, moving his hands up to grab Iwaizumi's face and squeeze his cheeks together._ _

__Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I'm just being real here," he responded, his voice slightly muffled from having his cheeks pressed together._ _

__Hanamaki laughed at Iwaizumi's expense, playfully pinching his cheeks. "Come on, you're too cute to be rejected."_ _

__Blushing, Iwaizumi pulled back. "We should be getting back to practice."_ _

__Hanamaki shook his head, a smile still lingering on his lips. "As you wish."_ _

__-_ _

__"It's so hot! I could really go for an ice cream right now," Oikawa groaned as he wiped the sweat of his brow with the back of his hand. His shirt clung to him, defining his muscular body and leaving a lot to imagine. Iwaizumi found himself having to tear his eyes away, a small blush on his cheeks._ _

__"Tell me about it," Iwaizumi agreed as he took a big gulp from his water bottle._ _

__"I think we should get some," Hanamaki said, "We're done with practice, anyways. I'll pay."_ _

__"Where's my invite?" Matsukawa asked, feigning hurt._ _

__Hanamaki patted Matsukawa's back. "How could we forget?"_ _

__"Mattsun definitely has to go," Oikawa insisted, "I don't want to third wheel."_ _

__Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows. "Double date?"_ _

__"I'm flattered, but you're not my type," Oikawa rejected._ _

__"Damn, that sucks, whatever will I do?" Matsukawa responded sarcastically._ _

__"Double date or not, it's definitely a date for me and Hajime," Hanamaki said._ _

__Iwaizumi turned to Hanamaki. Now that he thought about it, it sorta _was_ a date for him and Hanamaki. In fact, it was their _first_ date. Iwaizumi felt himself become anxious, already knowing he was inexperienced with dates. If he wanted the fake dating fiasco to keep up, he couldn't mess up. _ _

__"Hey, Hiro. I think I left my phone in my locker. Can you come with me to get it?" Iwaizumi lied, not caring how obvious it was. Oikawa and Matsukawa could think it was for 'private time' for all he cared._ _

__Hanamaki looked at Iwaizumi confused. "Uh, sure."_ _

__"Don't have too much fun," Matsukawa said bluntly._ _

__Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, grabbing Hanamaki by the hand and pulling him away. Hanamaki was taken by surprise, his eyes staring widely at the hand that was being pulled by Iwaizumi's._ _

__"Woah, what's the rush?" Hanamaki asked as he was quickly dragged into the locker room, the door closing behind them._ _

__"What are we supposed to do?" Iwaizumi asked almost desperately, grabbing Hanamaki by the shoulders._ _

__Hanamaki placed his hands on top of Iwaizumi's. "Hey, hey, calm down. Can you first tell me what you're talking about?"_ _

__Iwaizumi let out a deep breath. "Sorry. What I meant was that this is our first 'date.' What are we supposed to do?"_ _

__"Oh," Hanamaki said, slightly laughing at Iwaizumi's expense, "don't worry about it. It's just like hanging out. A bit more friendly, though."_ _

__Iwaizumi lowered his hands to his sides as he bit his lip. "You're right. Sorry for freaking out like that." He had overreacted._ _

__"Don't worry about it." Hanamaki smiled, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Hey, this is gonna sound weird, but..." he trailed off._ _

__Iwaizumi tilted his head. "What?"_ _

__Hanamaki scratched the back of his neck. "I'm gonna give you a hickey, okay?"_ _

__Iwaizumi's eyes flew open as his face turned red. "H-Huh?"_ _

__"It's just that it seems suspicious that we came here. It's better that they think that we came here to 'fool around' or whatever," Hanamaki explained. "We don't want them thinking something else."_ _

__Iwaizumi bit his lip hesitantly. "...I guess. Okay."_ _

__"Here, let me just..." Hanamaki gently pushed Iwaizumi back until he was pressed against the door. "I'll try and make it quick, okay?"_ _

__Iwaizumi nodded, swallowing as he tilted his head back in order to allow Hanamaki access. Hanamaki placed his hands on Iwaizumi's waist before leaning in to place a small kiss on his collarbone. Iwaizumi breathed in sharply as his eyes screwed shut, his hands moving to grab Hanamaki's forearms. Hanamaki waited a moment before finally sucking on Iwaizumi's soft skin, the action making Iwaizumi shiver. As Hanamaki bit down softly, Iwaizumi couldn't hold back the small gasp that escaped his lips. The sound lit a fire inside Hanamaki, making him press against Iwaizumi and move his lips up to his ear._ _

__"Fuck, I love the small noises you make," Hanamaki whispered low in Iwaizumi's ear before he could stop himself._ _

__Iwaizumi doesn't seem to care, though, as another small noise spilled from his lips, his grip tightening on Hanamaki. Hanamaki licked the shell of Iwaizumi's ear before trailing back down to his exposed, willing neck to continue where he left off. With Hanamaki kissing and sucking, a purple bruise began to bloom on Iwaizumi's neck. Their bodies move against each other in the heat of the moment, forgetting about everything else._ _

__The air was heavy as Hanamaki finally pulled away, both their bodies heavily breathing in lust. Their eyes connected, both glazed over and dark. Hanamaki was the first to shake his head and regain some of his composure._ _

__"U-Uh, we should probably get back..." Hanamaki scratched the back of his neck with a blush dusting his face._ _

__Iwaizumi nodded, his face equally red. "Y-Yeah..."_ _

__Running his fingers through his hair, Hanamaki took a deep breath and headed towards the door. He turned back and held his hand out to Iwaizumi. "Shall we?"_ _

__Iwaizumi stared at the hand for a moment before taking it into his own with a shy smile. "Yeah, let's go."_ _

__-_ _

__"Took you guys long enough!" Oikawa stated with an eye roll._ _

__Hanamaki smirked. "Sorry, we were just-"_ _

__"Save it," Matsukawa interrupted. "We can tell why you took so long."_ _

__Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably as all the attention was directed towards the obvious hickey on his neck. He coughed awkwardly. "Ice cream?"_ _

__Oikawa was the first to head out as he said with an annoyed huff, "Let's go already."_ _

__The rest followed suit._ _

__"What flavors are you guys planning to get?" Iwaizumi asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence._ _

__"The usual for me! Butter pecan!" Oikawa said excitedly._ _

__"Don't know yet." Matsukawa shrugged._ _

__"Hmm... Maybe mint chocolate chip," Hanamaki added thoughtfully. "You?"_ _

__"Rocky road is my favorite," Iwaizumi started, "but I might get something else for a change."_ _

__"We can find out when we get there. I'll help you choose!" Oikawa smiled, making Iwaizumi's heart skip a beat._ _

__Hanamaki didn't miss the reaction. In fact, something boiled inside him, and he's startled when he realizes he's jealous. He shook his head and held back the frown that threatened to show as he instead opted for a smirk._ _

__"You know I'll probably be better at helping, right?" Hanamaki teased, but a slight bitter tone was still present._ _

__Oikawa scowled. "Sure," he responded sarcastically._ _

__Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Alright guys. I'm sure you can both help me. It's not a competition."_ _

__That's when realization hit Hanamaki. Iwaizumi was right, it _wasn't_ a competition. So why was he so busy practically making enemies with Oikawa, when that wasn't the plan in the first place? Sure, he was supposed to make him jealous, but Hanamaki knew he was letting his feelings get the best of him. _ _

__"You're right." Hanamaki shrugged, earning a confused side glance from Oikawa._ _

__Oikawa paused for a moment before sighing, "You're right."_ _

__-_ _

__”This is so delicious!” Oikawa exclaimed as he took a taste of his ice cream._ _

__”This was definitely a good idea,” Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, “thank you, Hiro.”_ _

__”Anything for you,” Hanamaki responded, kissing Iwaizumi on the cheek._ _

__A small blush crept up Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he tried his best to direct all his focus on his ice cream. Unfortunately, his ice cream began to melt and drip. His tongue quickly darted out to lick up all the melting ice cream. He then proceeded to drag his tongue from the bottom to the top of his ice cream in order to stop it from further dripping. Completely unaware, Iwaizumi’s action was rather seductive. He was clueless to all the eyes on him, watching the way he ate his ice cream._ _

__Hanamaki had it the worst. His eyes followed every movement Iwaizumi’s tongue made. The small flicks mixed with the slow drags. His mouth went dry as he couldn’t tear his eyes away. If only that tongue were somewhere else... Busy watching Iwaizumi, Hanamaki didn’t notice when ice cream dribbled down the side of his mouth._ _

__“Hiro, you have ice cream on your face,” Iwaizumi pointed out._ _

__Hanamaki was pulled out of his trance. “Huh, what?”_ _

__Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he leaned forward. The next thing he did took the whole group by surprise. He licked the rogue ice cream from Hanamaki’s face, deeming him a blushing mess. More cliches._ _

__Hanamaki immediately shot up and slammed his hands on the table. “I-I’m going to the bathroom!” With that, he darted away, trying his best to hide the obvious bulge in his pants._ _

__Matsukawa burst out laughing while Oikawa glared in annoyance with a slight tint on his cheeks. Iwaizumi was left frazzled, confused by the sudden commotion. He turned to his other two friends. “What?”_ _

__Matsukawa wiped tears from his eyes. “Is that your guys’ foreplay or something?”_ _

__Iwaizumi turned a bright red. “E-Excuse me?”_ _

__“You managed to rile up your boyfriend there,” Matsukawa explained._ _

__”I-I didn’t mean it like that!” Iwaizumi said defensively._ _

__”Wasn’t your best idea,” Matsukawa shook his head with a smile, “now you’ll have to finish the job later.”_ _

__”Stop being inappropriate!” Iwaizumi exclaimed._ _

__It took awhile for Hanamaki to return to the table. His cheeks were pink as he sat down awkwardly. Iwaizumi glanced shyly at Hanamaki, feeling awkward as well. Matsukawa was the one to break the tension, carrying on conversation as if nothing happened. The fake couple was relieved as they gladly accepted anything in order to forget the incident. They stayed talking for a few more minutes before deciding to call their hangout to a close. What no one else but Iwaizumi noted was how Oikawa had remained silent the whole time, only saying his goodbyes when they were finished. Iwaizumi had to resist the urge to leave with Oikawa to see if he was okay. Instead, he had to leave with Hanamaki. That still didn’t stop him from staring at Oikawa longingly as he walked away._ _

___He would find out sooner or later._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my tumblr:
> 
> http://king-iwaizumi.tumblr.com/


End file.
